


The plaid pajamas

by yukiawison



Category: Smash (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slight Cursing, kyle has cute pajamas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 08:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2766197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukiawison/pseuds/yukiawison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy likes to work in the middle of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The plaid pajamas

It was hard to sleep with a roommate like Jimmy Collins. When he wasn't tripping around in the middle of the night, after having stumbled home drunk or high, or whatever it was Jimmy spent so much time doing, he was up writing something, and he didn't seem to care whether it was 3a.m. or not when he started banging on the piano.

"Do you have to do that right now?" Jimmy looked up, apologetic look melting into a grin when he saw Kyle's tired eyes and ridiculous bed head. He was outfitted in an oversized sweatshirt and plaid pajama pants. Likewise his frown quickly transformed into a lopsided smirk.

"What? Do I look that absurd?"

Jimmy turned back to the piano to avoid the question.

"What are you working on?"

"Someone tell me when I can start again and rewrite this story," he sang in response, his voice quiet but powerful. Kyle came behind him to see what he'd written.

"Beautiful," he murmured. "Everything you write Jimmy...how do you do that?"

He shrugged. "Luck I guess."

He played through the chorus. "Rewrite I wish I could rewrite..." He stopped. "I do wish I could," he said.

"Do what?"

"Go back," he started. "Change things. I wouldn't have fucked myself up so badly. I wouldn't have..."

"Hey, it's okay," Kyle put his hands on Jimmy's shoulders. "You got to meet me didn't you?"

"I wouldn't rewrite that part."

"You wouldn't would you?" Kyle hummed.

"Never," Jimmy replied. Kyle took a seat on the bench beside him and leaned his head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry I woke you up."

"No problem," Kyle replied, eyes fluttering closed. "I like listening to you play."

Jimmy turned to him. There faces were close, Kyle flushed.

"I um, better y'know...go back to bed."

"Right," Jimmy replied, leaning forward slightly. "Goodnight Kyle." He bridged the gap between them, pressing his lips to Kyle's.

"What are you...?"

"I'm sorry. I...you don't want a fucking addict like me. I..."

"Hey, Jimmy stop."

"No Kyle I know you deserve better and I don't want you to think that since I kissed you we have to..."

"Jimmy, I've been in love with you for years."

"You...what?"

Kyle pulled Jimmy's lips to his, tugging on his t-shirt collar, wrapping his fist in his shirt.

"Does that clear things up Jimmy?"

"You deserve better Kyle."

He kissed him again, linking his hands behind his neck.

Jimmy pushed away weakly. "I uh, we can't I mean..."

"Why not?" Kyle muttered, kissing him again.

"Um," Jimmy flushed. "You're kind of distracting me."

"Good."

"Cm'on, it's late. Let's go to bed," Jimmy said.

"You're coming with me right?

Jimmy smirked. "Yeah smart-ass I'm coming with you."

Kyle grinned. "I'm glad," He wrapped him in an oversized sweatshirt hug. "I was getting tired of prancing around here in these super sexy PJ's."

"No wonder I couldn't keep my hands off you," Jimmy grinned.

"You know I don't deserve better right?"

"Kyle..."

"I'm lucky to have you Jimmy."

"Alright," he relented, slipping his hand into Kyle's. "If you say so."

"I do," Kyle said. "Now come to bed you big jerk."


End file.
